Dear God Make Me A Bird
by Werewolf777
Summary: When Harry develops wings, he makes his decision to escape privet drive and the war as well. What happens when an obsession of a certain Dark Lord pulls him back into it? LVHP DMHP HBPSpoilers Rated M! COMPLETE!
1. Oh the Irony

**Disclaimer: The plots are mine, everything else belongs to JKR.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry sat in his bedroom, admiring his beautiful black wings. They spread in an impressing wingspan of thirteen feet.

Harry couldn't deny he was proud.

How exactly he developed the wings, Harry could not understand. Perhaps it was some kind of half-breed inheritance. An incredible nocturnal vision had been received, like an owl. It was at these times in the night Harry found no use for his glasses. He was sorry to say he still needed them in daylight.

Also gained was an acute sense of direction, which would undoubtedly come into good use later.

Hedwig had taken to this sudden and mysterious change, and Harry had made it a goal to fly with her.

And with it being 11:54 P.M. on the eve of Harry's seventeenth birthday, Harry decided to fly away free, with no worries of the war. He was now AWOL, independent! With his shrunken trunk in his pocket, and Hedwig by his side, he would be free. Totally, independently, free.

It would be his first time with his wings, actually flying, but Harry wasn't nervous of a crashing fall from his first time. Somehow, his instincts told him he'd be safe.

And thus, at the frantic beep of his watch, Harry adjusted himself on the windowsill. Without a second thought of Dumbledore's 'We'll be there in an hour to bring you to that place you just _love, _Grimauld place' letters, he prepared for his jump.

"Happy Birthday," he murmured to himself, somewhat a final statement.

And he leapt.

His wings shot out, and his back was pained for a moment as he struggled to gain altitude.

Soon, he had reached the height of his waiting owl who had followed him through the window for the flight.

Harry gripped his wand tightly, "Were never coming back here, girl. _Never_." Harry spat the last word venomously to Hedwig, who hooted happily in response.

Harry liked the words, and repeated them to himself, before flying off into the darkness.

Hedwig flew along side of Harry and they seemed to share each other's joy.

To Harry, not even a broomstick ride could compare to this thrilling feeling of the pure freedom in the windy air. Wind would whip across his face, flowing through his hair, ruffling his clothes.

He had decided not to stay at any inns for a while. The search for the great Harry Potter would almost never end, and would be as intense from the start to the end. If there ever was an end of the search.

So instead, he would try to find a nice mountainside to stay for a bit, and then move locations once more. A bit like Sirius had once been, always on the move.

When Harry finally did tire, he found he did not want to land. How wonderful were the sights…but he had the rest of his life for flying.

Harry searched for many spots to stay, which was hard to find in a place like London.

Harry also found the air was a nice place to think. He had plans; ones that would help him evade the war. He wanted to join neither side, these decisions had all been well thought out, with reasons behind them.

Harry had been studying on glamour charms, anything to show the world, "Nope, no Harry Potter here. Not. At. All."

Harry made a graceful turn around a mountain he had spotted just north of London. The trees looked so beautiful and detailed in the darkness night had brought upon them….

Beside him, his companion he had almost forgotten through his brooding, hooted warningly.

Harry looked at her, and saw her gazing fearfully below at something Harry had missed.

Harry let out a gasp as a long chain flew from the ground and wrapped itself around his wrist. He watched painfully as his wand dropped from his grasp and into a Deatheater's hand below.

Harry grabbed the cord that held tightly to his wrist, trying to relinquish its hold on him.

A second chain shot out, and wrapped itself around Harry's other wrist, as if the chain were suffocating his wrist, and rather not his neck.

Harry flailed in the air, feet kicking and wings flapping relentlessly. He was planning to escape the war, now he was literally going to be pulled back into it.

Several Deatheaters pulled each chain, causing Harry to roughly jerk forward, and further down to the ground. Hedwig nipped at the chains, shrieking wildly with fearful wide eyes.

"Go Hedwig! I want you to be sa-afe," Harry's voice wavered as another rough pull came from the cords.

"Go!" He shouted to the bird, which soon fluttered away. Harry only hoped he would see her again. Although a bird, still family.

_Why don't they use magic?_ Harry thought. _It would be so much easier. Maybe they want to play with me before I plunge down to my death._

Harry sighed. This was not how he wanted his seventeenth birthday to go.

He was finally able to legally use magic, and he had only shrunken his trunk.

Just great.

Harry was now only fifty feet in the air, and he wondered whether or not to keep struggling. There was no way out of this…

Maybe he could swoop down and grab for one of their wands…Harry doubted this would work… Maybe the Deatheaters would tire, and Harry could take the advantage and swoop up! If they tired, there were plenty more Deatheaters to take the job of pulling the chains down.

What Harry feared most about being on ground with the Deatheaters, was the fact _Voldemort was there. _His crimson eyes stood out brightly through everything. He was watching Harry quietly, a calm, yet frightening smile on his face.

Instead of flying up, Harry tried flying outward, away, this seemed to work, except, it was a bit more painful when his shoulder popped from the chain, which pulled him right back in the opposite direction.

This did not stop Harry; however sure he was he was going to fail. It wasn't until an unsuspecting Harry received several electrical shocks through the chains did he finally come to the ground in his weakness.

Harry glared at Voldemort, who had come forward, probably to boast over his triumph.

If only Harry had waited that extra hour to flee from the Durslelys' with Dumbledore! Why hadn't he? Surely this is worse?

"Harry, Harry, Harry…" Voldemort stepped closer, and seemed to be examining him. "Such beautiful wings…" Harry flinched as Voldemort lightly stroked his feathers.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Harry said through gritted teeth. Harry noticed his wand in Voldemort's pocket. If only he could reach it…

"Why Harry," Voldemort said, slowly caressing Harry's cheek. "Does it…bother you?" He whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry lunged at Voldemort, but the Dark Lord sidestepped the attack, and watched as the Deatheaters pulled the chains, causing Harry to fall flat on his face.

"My loyal servants, you shall all be rewarded for our triumph. You may leave us now." The Deatheaters bowed, and disapparated quickly at their Lords command.

Harry who had stood up and tried to walk away, had noticed the chains at the sudden movement, bury and attach themselves in the ground. Now he was stranded, helpless on some mountain, with the most feared Dark Lord of all times, that wanted specifically him-dead.

With a flick of his wand, the Dark Lord had the chains wrap fully around Harry, placing him in a sitting position on the grassy ground. "How about we get to somewhere a bit more…comfortable?"

Harry shook his head, his eyes holding a mixture of fear and anger. The Dark Lord said this so…well, almost as if he had specific intentions.

He suddenly collected himself, "No." he glared again.

"Please Potter, don't act as if you have any choice in the matter." Voldemort laughed, and he bent down and picked Harry up. He cradled Harry in his arms in a soothing way Harry did not like coming from Voldemort.

The Dark Lord nuzzled his head into Harry's soft pile of unruly raven hair. Harry didn't like the sudden affection from the Dark Lord and tried unsuccessfully to escape his grasp.

"Put me _down_, you bas- mmph." Harry stopped short when a gag was placed over his mouth.

"Play nice, Harry." Voldemort smiled down at him. And with a sudden turn, Voldemort apparated them away.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**

Voldemort and Harry arrived in what appeared to be Voldemort's suite. There was a small elaborate cage, standing on a marble pillar in the corner of the room. It was made of pure ivory, with emeralds embedded into it. Harry assumed it was for Voldemort's owl, if he had one.

But what disturbed Harry, were the pictures, and articles, which took over most of the wall to his left.

All were of him. The articles- everyone about "The Boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, Their savior. And some pictures Harry saw were not from newspaper articles. Most of them weren't. So if the pictures were not clipped from a newspaper article…Where than did he get them?

He saw in one picture, him, Ron, and Hermione sitting underneath the big tree at Hogwarts, laughing hysterically.

Creepy.

Voldemort noticed Harry viewing the pictures, and removed the gag on Harry's mouth. He placed Harry on the bed, and sat down beside him. With the chains still binding the boy, he could not manage a sitting position.

"As you can see Harry, I've quite the obsession of you. Your power, it ceases to amaze me. Your youth, such innocence…such beauty." Long, white fingers stroked Harry's cheek.

Harry bit Voldemort's finger. The man didn't even flinch or curse, but laughed softly.

"So you like to play rough, eh Harry?" Voldemort teased.

Harry's eyes widened. That pervert! "You pervert!" Harry shouted, hoping for a reaction.

"Not a pervert Harry; just amazed by such beauty." Voldemort said, sliding off his robe.

Voldemort flicked his wand, and the chains slithered up Harry's body, and placed themselves once again on his wrists. Harry felt himself being pulled up as the chains connected to a bar on headboard of the bed.

"God no." Harry whispered at the realization. "No- NO!" Harry's legs kicked ferociously at his realization.

"I didn't think I'd need to replace this…" Voldemort said and replaced the gag on Harry's mouth. Voldemort crawled onto the bed beside Harry. Harry's wings had been folded up tightly to his back, and Voldemort again, stroke the beautiful black feathers. Harry whimpered, trying desperately to scoot away.

Voldemort pulled him close, and placed his arms around him. He placed a leg over Harry's to reduce the struggling. "Shh. Harry. Struggling will only make it worse. Shh." Voldemort tried whispering again in Harry's ear to soothe him.

Harry shouted loudly and incoherently through his gag, kicking his legs wildly, shooting out his wings.

Voldemort was shoved ungracefully from the bed by Harry's wings. The Dark Lord watched Harry there, panting heavily with a dangerous look on his face.

"I do love the way you look Harry. So angelic…like an angel. My little angel," Voldemort mused.

Harry felt disgust by the words. He was especially disgusted by the fact Voldemort had used a possessive noun for him.

"But since you seem so intent on being so disobedient…" A vial with a simmering blue potion appeared in Voldemort's hand. Voldemort neared him, and removed the gag.

Upon seeing Harry firmly clamp his mouth shut, Voldemort said sweetly, "Open your mouth, my little Angel."

No way was Harry going to take this potion. He didn't even recognize it. It could be anything…Harry shuddered.

Voldemort sighed, "I told you, struggling would only make it worse." Without warning, Voldemort threw his hand down onto Harry's scar. Harry determined not to scream, let out a gasp which Voldemort took advantage of. The potion was soon slithering down his throat, and into his stomach.

Harry gagged. It was disgusting! But this made Harry wonder…How come all of the other touches Harry received from Voldemort were never painful. It was confusing…and what was this potion going to do?

"I see you are wondering," Voldemort said, as the chains that were no longer needed, slipped to the floor. "A few things. The potion leaves you immobile, unable to move, yet completely flexible. Completely able to bend to my will." At this, Voldemort smirked.

"And I see you are curious about your scar. Yes, I can only cause you pain when I wish for it. It pleasures me, to know I have such power over you…over such a fragile, delicate creature…"

Voldemort caressed Harry's cheek, sending a slight wave of pain through their connection. Harry couldn't move a muscle.

Voldemort folded Harry's wings, and once again took his position next to Harry. The Dark Lord begin to nibble at Harry's neck, placing soft kisses upon it. Harry whimpered, trying to display sounds of disagreement. The Dark Lord slid his hands up Harry's shirt.

Harry did the best he could to scream, producing a loud monotone sound. Someone would help! Anyone! This was his enemy! His sworn fucking enemy!

Cold hands rubbed Harry's back, and the Dark Lord spoke softly into his ear, "Do not worry. You will grow accustomed to all of this. You will learn to beg for it."

Harry's shirt was magicked away, and he whimpered again. He looked into Voldemort's eyes, pleading silently for this all to stop.

Instead, The Dark Lord straddled Harry, admiring his pale, soft chest. Long, white fingers slithered into Harry's hair, combing slowly through it.

Voldemort bent down and began to claim Harry with a few more wet pecks on the cheek.

Harry could only hope Voldemort would not go to far in this. Nothing to serious. He wouldn't be able to bear losing his virginity too…Harry winced at the thought.

For a while, Voldemort teased Harry, saying sickening things to him, and placing more kisses on his cheeks. But soon, Voldemort had pressed his lips firmly on Harry's, gaining entrance Harry did not permit. It was not as though he could stop it, though.

Harry was trying his best not to cry, although his eyes were slightly red.

Several minutes later, the Dark Lord gazed at Harry, making him extremely uncomfortable. (Not that he wasn't already…)

"What is wrong, my Angel?" Voldemort asked, sounding caring and unknowing. "We will stop for today…I have, many things to do." Voldemort picked up Harry, cradling him much like he had before, and Harry noticed, he was now able to move.

"_Reducio_," This surprised Harry, and his eyes shined brightly with confusion as he began to… shrink. Harry was held now by Voldemort, firmly around the waist, as to not to escape.

"What the hell are you playing at, Voldemort?" Harry asked, not surprised to hear his voice sound slightly fearful.

Within a few strides, they were standing before the cage Harry had seen before. He now guessed it wasn't for an owl.

"No. Hell. No." There was no way Harry would be caged like some animal. Wings meant nothing.

"Welcome home, my little Angel." Voldemort said, opening the cage and before placing Harry inside, gave him a kiss on the head. Harry immediately ran for the door, which shut before Harry could reach it.

"I will see you later, little one." And with that, Voldemort walked away and out of the suite, a smirk on his snake-like face.

Harry looked around. Inside the cage was rather nice. A small wardrobe, with, of course, black and emerald clothing. A bathroom, with one measly curtain for privacy. A huge bed, compared to his size, and much more entertainment including a snack bar.

Harry sat on the black leather couch, determined not to cry. He would not break, as Voldemort had implied. No. Not at all.

He

Would

Not

Break.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**

So, honestly, this story came to me from a Disney movie. I'm just re-editing. Fucking typos, you know?


	2. Roommates

I'm sorry for anyone who read the story and read the material without a warning. I assumed that the "M" rating and slash notice would be seen, and that would clear everything up. I didn't post a warning out of forgetfulness and thought it may ruin the future parts in the chapter. Whoops!

Warning: Rape, or attempted rape…swearing….um…yeah…And Possible HBP spoilers. (Half Blood Prince)

Now for the reviewers:

Madd Girl: Yay, first reviewer! I'll try to put your sequence of scenes in that order…your first review made me feel special!

liar-just-a-liar: I agree, Voldemort needs to be more handsome. For Harry's sake, especially. So by some complete coincidence, Voldemort will have found a book to restore his good looks!

Xelena: I'm sorry if you came into the fic not expecting the events because of the lack of warning! I'm sorry!

And to every other reviewer: Thank you so much!!!! The reviews are REALLY appreciated, honestly.

Onto the fic!

Chapter 2

Harry wondered if he would always be shrunken like this. Surely with Voldemort's intentions, he would not want Harry so small. As soon as Harry thought of the unlikeness of it, _very, very _bad images came to his mind. Time to think of something else.

Would he be placed in the war? Heck, would he ever see the outdoors again? Oh. Wait. Yes he would. There was a window. _But was it an enchanted window_? Harry mused.

He wished not to bare the Deatheaters mark. He would not be bowing down to Voldemort, kissing the hems of his robes…or his lips, for that matter.

But now was not the time for thoughts as those. Now, as Voldemort was away, was time for escape.

Maybe the proportions were off; maybe the cage _had _been used for an owl…But Harry realized he had been shrunk to small. Small enough to slide through the bars.

And Harry, being the naïve Gryffindor he was, attempted the escape. And electrical jolt swam through his body, and sent him hurtling back, ropes suddenly around his body taut. He landed several feet away with a sickening thud on the ground.

_Smooth Harry. Smooth. _

Now Harry was struggling against ropes, still in the cage.

Still in the cage.

It wasn't until a few hours later, Harry found he was able to move freely, and he took up the habit of pacing.

He was in his cage, slightly sore from the fall. Voldemort was due to come back any minute for who knows what he wanted. And he did not have a plan.

Voldemort would not be stupid enough to keep a loose grip on Harry, nor would he just let Harry out of the cage to roam around for an exit. Probably not until any trust was gained.

But if he just happened to be "Asleep", and let Voldemort into a false sense of security that he would not attempt anything, being in his little doze.

And this is where we find Harry, laying peacefully on the ebony bed, awaiting Voldemort to come.

And he would be ready.

XxXxXxXx

The Dark Lord walked into his chamber, seeking out the presence of his captive. The boy was truly a work of art. So intelligent, cunning, beautiful…it was a disappointment he was not placed in Slytherin. The boy would not have to be swayed to join the Dark.Instead he was placed in Gryffindor, the house of fools.

The Dark Lord had been searching in the library when he oh so conveniently found a book to restore his looks from his youth. Although it may seem less intimidating to his Deatheaters, he did it for Harry's benefit. For his angel.

He wondered how long, or what it would take to have Harry by his side in the war. His power was outstanding, so remarkable in fact he really could see why such a young boy could be marked as his equal.

But the wings. Voldemort could not comprehend what had happened to suddenly have the boy sprout wings! Perhaps a potion accident, but that would have been healed, would it not? And the new powers it brought him. A great benefit to the dark, once his angel had turned.

He knew Harry did not like the little "pet name", especially coming from him. But it mattered not. No matter what it took, Harry would be pleading, _begging _for Voldemort. Even if some spells or potions were needed to persuade him a bit. But the Dark Lord would not want to resort to that unless absolutely necessary.

Voldemort was also worried the boy may be getting lonely. And he could not be worrying about him all day, or have him simply follow him around each day. No, he needed company, better to not grow insane or socially inept. But company would not need to be anything Potter would enjoy. No, he wanted Harry so miserable by the end of the day; he would be overjoyed by being in the Dark Lord's presence.

Voldemort had to resist a laugh when he saw the boy, curled up on his bed, attempting to trick him. It must be some plan…Voldemort would enjoy, no matter the trouble, of having to deal with the resistance. It was quite a deal of enjoyment.

He opened the cage, and slid his hand inside. He carefully stroked the boy with one long finger, watching as the boy shuddered. Had he not known the boy was sleeping, that would have ruined it.

Voldemort picked up his angel in cupped hands, making sure he had no hold on the boy. Harry tensed up, as if preparing for his next move. The Dark Lord watched as Harry kept his act of heavy breathing. Voldemort pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Harry, murmuring a spell. A little tingle went through Harry's body, and he shook a little.

The Dark Lord waited for his little angel's plan of escape.

And here it was! Harry rolled out of Voldemort's hands, plummeting to the ground.

Harry pulled up from his dive with a jolt in his back as his wings struggled to pull through.

XxXxXxXx

Harry soared around the room happily, aiming for the door. He was nervous that Voldemort had known. The bastard knew everything, so he wouldn't have been surprised if Voldemort had told Harry to stop his act. He had really freaked when he shuddered, thinking he had blown it. Apparently not.

Although Harry wished he were not at this small state, he decided it would be better for any wondering Deatheater _not _to notice the little winged human zooming down the corridor.

Harry looked back to see Voldemort, who had not even drawn a wand, but was just walking in Harry's direction. The Dark Lord had made no effort to call for help. He was just at the other end of the hallway, with that creepy smile again.

Harry passed portraits and portraits of ancestors, and none other than Voldemort himself. The guy had more of an ego than Draco Malfoy!

Harry had lost sight of Voldemort, and was now wandering aimlessly in the manor. He had to admit it. He was lost.

It wasn't until Harry reached a set of giant black doors Harry's hope was restored. Freedom! But how could he through? They weren't open…No Deatheater seemed to be going through, and he wasn't small enough to slide through any cracks. His only chance would be to try and pulled at the handle. Which happened to be in the shape of a snake. EGOTISTICAL!

The green eyed boy swooped down, and landed hard on the handle, which collapsed beneath his weight. The door swung open, and Harry felt like singing!

His wings picked up speed as he flew into…a room full of Deatheaters and the Dark Lord himself.

This wasn't outside.

Harry felt as if someone had caught him stealing. He was in the spotlight. He turned back to the door, which shut abruptly. He would have to find some way to pull the damned door now.

Harry felt his feet touch the ground, and noticed he had been resized to his full height.

He glared defiantly as Voldemort neared him, showing no signs of fear.

It seemed the Dark Lord had taken a habit of stroking Harry's wings, for he was doing so now. Harry thought it was too childish to spit, so he backed away from the touch.

"Draco, Lucius, stay. The rest of you may leave." The Dark Lord announced and there was an air of disappointment as the Deatheaters who had probably wanted to see what would happen, left.

Harry mentally moaned. Why had the Malfoys' gotten to stay? Would they witness Harry's form of punishment, if there were any?

The Dark Lord interrupted Harry's thoughts, "You put up quite a show Harry. Quite entertaining. I'm afraid you almost had me there."

_That Bastard knew all along. He just wanted to play me._

"Yes Harry, a find false hope a fine form of punishment. Are you not Happy, Harry, with your accommodations? Is this an act of loneliness when I am not there for you?" The Dark Lord said slyly, and Harry knew what he was implying.

_And Malfoy had to be here, WHY? How embarrassing._

"But it does not matter. I have found you some company for the hours I am not there. I am very busy during the day, and am afraid I do not have too much time to spend with you. Pity."

"I'm fine when you're away. Honestly. Go on vacation for all I care," Harry mumbled. The Dark Lord slid his thumb over Harry's scar, and he gave a gasp of pain.

"Draco, I have finally found some use for you. You can redeem yourself from your mistake in June."

"Yes, Mi'lord." Draco said, barely audible. It was clear he was slightly ashamed over his failure to kill the headmaster.

"I wish for you to keep Harry company in his cage. I'd think it best for you not to have your wand, in case Harry here would take advantage of you." Voldemort said, receiving a slightly hesitant "Yes, Mi'lord" from Malfoy Jr.

Harry could tell Malfoy was just as happy with this arrangement as he. The Dark Lord wanted him miserable through all hours, he supposed.

The walk to Voldemort's room was not a pleasant one. The Dark Lord had his arm wrapped tight around Harry, rubbing his back in circles and whispering things to him in parseltongue.

"_Harry, I wish you not to try anything like this again. You will not succeed. Except your place here. The Dark side Harry! Standing as my equal. Can't you see my Angel?" _He cupped Harry's chin and had Harry look into his crimson eyes.

Green orbs stared back dangerously, and Harry refused to speak in the snake language, "Nothing you can do will make me join you. I am loyal to the light. To my friends."

The Dark Lord sighed. "_I will enjoy breaking you, my sweet._"

XxXxXxXx

Harry sat on his bed, swinging his legs leaving a soft thud each time his leg was brought down.

"Will you stop that?" Draco sneered.

They had been put in the cage together less than an hour ago, Lucius Malfoy bidding farewell and Voldemort planting another kiss on Harry's head.

Harry stopped, not wanting to arouse a fight.

He snuck a glance at Malfoy, who sat as far away as he could, staring begrudgingly away at the window.

Harry was about to begin whistling, but didn't realizing what that would start.

Oh the irony! The Dark lord was now infatuated with him, and he was stuck in a cage with Draco Malfoy, his second greatest enemy.

But if he was going to be in this cage for a numerous amount of hours…

"Mal- Draco." Harry sighed. "Lets make a truce. Were both in here together, and well, we can't just sit here all day avoiding each other. One day I'm going to have to go to the bathroom, and you to get something to eat." Harry said, indicating to the invisible line Draco had drawn, showing each other's boundaries and sides.

Draco seemed to think things over for a minute.

"All right, Potter"-

"Harry."

"Okay, _Harry_," Draco said coldly. "A truce. If I have to be stuck here in this damned cage with you, then I suppose we better have some sort of bond."

Draco crossed to the other side of the cage, holding out a welcoming hand, "Lets start over, huh Harry?"

Harry smiled, remembering the first time Malfoy had offered him a hand in friendship. He had declined it, and made an enemy and a friend. He wondered what Ron and Hermione were up to…Probably snogging, he snickered.

He held out his hand, just the same. "I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco said friendly, "And you are…"

"Harry Potter." Harry replied.

Draco let his mouth drop, looking shocked. "Harry Potter? _The _Harry Potter?"

Harry laughed, "Yep, that's me."

"Can I, can I see the scar?" Draco asked, acting like a blubbering fan.

Harry snickered, and lifted his hair to reveal a lightning bolt scar.

Draco gasped, "It's great to meet you, Harry Potter sir!" He then dropped his skit. "Care for a game of chess?"

"Sounds good. I'll be black." Harry said as Draco walked to the shelf, which held the Wizards version of chess.

"No fair! You be white." Draco said, reaching up and grabbing the game.

"Hey, I'm the one with the black wings." Harry joked.

Draco, who had begun to walk over, froze. He bit his lip, and continued walking on, placing the game on a small coffee table between to couches.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," The blonde said absentmindedly.

"Okay." Harry said, drawling out the word.

In the end, Draco had let Harry be the black pieces, and they had started up a friendly conversation. They had brought up memories from the past.

Draco chuckled, "Remember when the blood traitor, er, I mean Weasley threw up slugs?"

Harry couldn't help but share the fun in that situation. Yes, it was his friend, but he admitted it was still a funny time. "Yeah, that spell had been aimed at you. Ron's wand was faulty. But it proved good in the chamber. But you shouldn't go around calling people Mud Bloods. Really."

Draco rolled his eyes, "You and I have different views Potter. Neither are right, however much we think them to be. Just opinions." Draco said thoughtfully.

They continued through silence and Harry was able to think. If you were Draco's friend, he really didn't seem to have an ego. It was weird, as if he had reason to wear a mask around everybody.

"So what was it like in the chamber?" Draco asked, moving his rook to the left. (I hope the rook is the little castle thingy!)

"Well," Harry said moving his knight. "Wet. Oh, and there was a giant snake chasing me…and some evil memory of Tom riddle trying to steal a little girls soul. So…somewhat scary."

"How you manage to get out of every rut your put in each year amazes me."

"You know," said Harry, "my friends and I thought it was _you _who opened the chamber. So Hermione spent a month preparing a polyjuice potion so we could kinda pose as Crabbe and Goyle…" Harry trailed off thinking he had said too much.

"Are you serious? I guess I'm not surprised. Granger _would _be able to make that potion…How did you get away with it? Brewing the potion I mean."

Harry was stunned. Draco didn't seem the least bit mad. "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom stall. Wasn't to difficult, seeing as how no one ever goes in there…"

"And I didn't even notice their weird behavior…" Draco said, mostly to himself.

They remained in conversation, revealing pranks and such they had played, and Harry had even told Draco of the Marauders map.

"In sixth year, I had used it a lot. I knew you were up to something." Harry said.

"Yeah, and I had almost failed too…I think that's why you found me in the bathroom that one day." Draco said quietly.

There was an awkward moment, which was interrupted by the opening of the door.

Harry's eyes widened, and Draco felt pity for him. The poor boy was sleeping with the Dark Lord, each night. But Draco assumed this meant he was free from the cage now, which was good. He didn't like it one bit, but enjoyed getting to know Harry.

Harry's frightened look had vanished once he saw the Dark Lord walk in. _Was it nightfall already? _Him and Draco had spent the day chatting. He liked Draco, now. But what would the Dark Lord think of that? If he wanted Harry miserable, but he was happy throughout his time in the cage with Draco.

Voldemort opened the cage door and Draco walked out, his size readjusting as he walked out of the room, bidding goodbye to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort reached in and grabbed Harry, replacing the wards and charms he put each night on his bedroom door when he went to sleep.

Harry was confused, as he was not taken to the large bed, but into the bathroom. Voldemort placed him on the floor, and he regained his original height. This was starting to get tiresome, shrinking and growing, shrinking and growing.

The Bathroom was white and emerald, different to the black and green he had seen everywhere else. It had a large bathtub, which looked like a giant Jacuzzi with several taps.

Voldemort turned on the bathwater, and it was only then did he realize what was about to happen.

Voldemort turned to Harry expectantly. And though the Dark Lord had not said any words, he knew what Voldemort wanted.

"No, I have my _own _shower which I will use _on my own_." Harry said.

Voldemort sighed, and shrugged off his robe, revealing of course, all black clothing. It was what Voldemort wore everyday. Black pants, shirt, robe, and boots…He wondered if his boxers were black…_Oh god no, more bad thoughts._

"_Harry_," Voldemort said in a warning tone. "You are to listen to me, and I will have you take off your clothes. You are to bathe _now._"

Harry glared, "Not with you anywhere near me!"

Harry winced when Voldemort once again had his hand placed on Harry's scar. The pain felt hot, and spread through his body. It grew intense with each growing second. Harry knew it was pointless to fight Voldemort, as he would soon surrender.

"Fine!" Harry shouted. "But, turn around." Harry did _not _want the Dark Lord seeing him naked.

Voldemort chuckled, but turned around anyway. He was able to see the boy full view in the mirror. He wondered if Harry would realize…

The boy climbed into the bathtub, which now had bubbles up to the rim with a strawberry scent. He sat with his arms folded, staring at the taps.

The Dark Lord removed his shirt, and started unlacing his boots.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Harry stuttered.

"I'm bathing with you, Harry."

"No your not. I agreed to get in this tub, you said nothing about this."

The Dark Lord, fully undressed, climbed into the tub. The water wavered a bit, and settled again. He pulled Harry close to him, who had shrunk to the far back of the tub.

He wrapped his arms around Harry, and placed him on his lap. Harry struggled in his grasp, but found there was no use trying. He tensed up as Voldemort leaned Harry's back against his firm, muscular chest.

"Shh, Harry. Just relax." Voldemort whispered, and pulled out a washrag. He began washing Harry, saving the more private places for later.

Harry whimpered, pushing against the Dark Lord's arm that held him in place.

"Please no," Harry said quietly. "Please?"

"You will learn to love it Harry," And the Dark Lord began to place more kisses on Harry's neck.

XxXxXxXx

"Hermione, Ron," Molly Weasley acknowledged the two. "Only because you are of age will you be able to attend the meeting. You are not, and I repeat _not _in the order. Got that?"

They both replied a "Yes" in unison.

Ron's mother smiled, and led them through the doors where it seemed the meeting had already assembled. No one seemed to care at that moment that the two non-members had entered.

Severus Snape, who was standing beside Albus Dumbledore, was presenting a report. Many people looked as if they wanted to snap his neck, for they heard he had attempted to kill their beloved headmaster. In truth, he had stopped it all, and he performed some rather tricky memory charms in place of this. The rest of the order knew this, but had not wanted to believe it. They all thought Snape was a traitor.

"He doesn't want to kill the boy anymore," Snape continued. "He has different intentions…He wants Potter to join him, as his equal. He also seems to want Potter to share a bed with him."

There was a cry of outrage from the order, and Hermione gave Ron a fearful look.

Molly Weasley's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. She was only giving those two something to worry over, and they were sure to tell Ginny, who had thrown a fit over not being invited to the meeting.

"Come on, you two," she said, gripping their arms and leading them out.

"Mum! Harry's our friend! We want to know! We want to help!"

"Hush Ron! I'm your mother and you will do as I say!"

He was about to retort when the door slammed shut in his face. The two teenagers- or now, adults- trudged up the stairs in silence, ignoring Ginny's questions.

XxXxXxXx

…..So what do you think! I was overly excited by all of your reviews! Thank you so much! SO many on the first chapter.

The next chapter:

Harry and Draco's relationship grows…considerably.

And some more.


	3. Silver and White Feathers

**There is a Flash back, but I do not enjoy reading everything in Italics, so I will not put it in Italics. I will just warn you of the end and beginning of the flashback.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They're what keep me going!**

**Any suggestions for this fic are wanted!**

**Sorry if there is too much POV switching in the story. It's confusing me.**

**Warning: Swearing…Um, I guess we'll call it attempted rape…Nothing to bad. **

Chapter 3 

Harry was once again found in his cage, alone, making good use of the provided shower. He wanted to rid himself of the filth. He felt dirty, unclean. It didn't matter the Dark Lord had rubbed his skin raw in the bathtub the previous night. Besides, the events had happened _after _the bathroom scenario.

**F l a s h b a c k**

Voldemort sat on bed watching Harry with an amused expression. He had left the boy shirtless, but had granted him the fortune of wearing a pair of black satin pants. His crimson eyes were filled with lust, terrifying Harry. But he showed no fear.

Harry who had refused to be anywhere near Voldemort, stood by an emerald armchair, tending to his wings. He wondered if he could play quidditch instead with his wings. That would make things easier, wouldn't it? And there would be no doubt he would beat Slytherin…not that there was any uncertainty in the first place. Maybe there was a chance Draco and him could play quidditch here.

_Is he just going to sit there staring at me all day? I'd actually much prefer it to anything else he's got in mind_, Harry thought taking a glance at Voldemort, who had probably not blinked once.

He noticed the Dark Lord's image had changed. He was still just as intimidating, but he had turned…for lack of a better word for his sworn enemy- _handsome._ He was paler than a snowflake, and had pale pink lips. Everything about him was pale, his nose (which he had also recently acquired) stood out long, and aristocrat like. Except his hair, which now fell down in wavy black locks. And his eyes, a soft brown color, just like Hermione's…

Again, he wondered how his friends were, and if they thought of him. If they worried at all. HE didn't want them to worry. HE didn't want to be the burden of their thoughts.

A chilling voice interrupted him from his thoughts-

"Fly for me, my pet."

Harry decided not to respond to that name. If he did, Voldemort would be one step closer in succeeding whatever his cruel mind was concocting.

Harry continued to nurture his feathers, wincing, as he had to pull a rather mangled one out.

"Harry, I said _fly for me_."

"I'm sorry," Harry faked sincerity, "I didn't realize you were trying to address me, seeing as I am _not your pet_. Address me correctly, and maybe I'll respond to your orders. Which is unlikely, because I don't take orders from you."

Harry hoped for a rise out of Voldemort, so it only bewildered him more when Voldemort gave a slight chuckle.

"Harry, my pet, the more you disobey me, the more privileges you lose. You do not want to lose any privileges, do you Harry?" The Dark Lord used the same tone Harry had used.

"What privileges? You have me locked up in a fricken pet cage! Is that a privilege? Excuse me; I guess you could have chained me to a wall or something! Merlin, am _I _thankful." Harry shouted and glared icily at Voldemort.

"I am speaking of the little privileges, Harry. Such as, say, receiving a roommate during the day. Even wearing clothing in my presence is a privilege for you. But I do not mind if you wish for me to remove them." Voldemort smirked as Harry shuddered and took a few steps back. The boy looked handsome through any state of emotion, but much more in fear.

Voldemort waited for some other reaction of Harry's, but continued upon seeing none, "Do you wish for me to take _away _these privileges, Harry?"

The words spoken to Harry had him feeling like he was in his younger years at school, getting disciplined for undoubtedly accidental magic. Of course, none of the teachers or students knew it was accidental magic; they just blamed any abnormality on him.

"Harry, I'm speaking to you. And if I'm correct, I believe I am addressing you correctly. I expect an answer." The words chilled Harry, and he knew he had to say something.

"No." Harry said begrudgingly, responding to Voldemort's earlier question. He really did like the time he spent with Draco. Getting to know him had been fun. And his only company being Voldemort would surely drive him crazy.

"No, _What_?"

Harry scowled. Voldemort was going to toy with him until the Dark Lord heard what he wanted. Harry was giving into everything. But what else could he do? If he was going to stay here, forever how long, he was going to have to keep his "Privileges."

"Harry"-

"No!" Harry yelled angrily, and said the rest through clenched teeth, "I. Do. Not. Want. You. To. Take. My. Privileges. Away."

Harry felt his stomach sink at the light of triumph in Voldemort's glowing red eyes.

"Ah, yes, good, my little angel. Now that we have learned our place," (he seemed to be speaking to himself more than Harry) "Fly for me, Harry."

"Why? You've already seen me fly." Harry snapped.

"Privileges, Harry," Voldemort reminded him.

Harry sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Was that bastard going to get some sick pleasure from this? Knowing Voldemort, probably.

Harry began to flap his wings, and was off the ground in less than a few seconds. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at Voldemort.

"Happy now?"

"Not quite." Voldemort said, and he drew out his wand. In one quick movement, he threw an unexpected curse at Harry. Harry flew to the left, the curse grazing his hand.

"Fuck. What was that?" Harry asked, grasping his throbbing hand. He had been hit by a stinging curse. Then Harry smirked, "A little immature for a Dark Lord to be using stinging curses, eh?"

"Perhaps your right. _Cruico_." Harry flew to the right from the curse, but Voldemort was already ahead of him. He ran into another curse, which the Dark Lord had thrown.

He immediately shot down to the ground from the effects of the cruciatious curse, writhing, and forbidding himself from screaming. Not much effort was needed; Voldemort's touch from their connection was much more pain to bear than this.

Voldemort released the curse and walked over to Harry, who lay on the ground sore and panting. "Maybe now you realize why I used a simple stinging curse. Your reflexes are amazing, I must say, and will prove useful in the coming war. I think I am already coming up with ideas we would need your abilities for."

"I am not a weapon." Harry answered, propping himself up on his elbows. "And I am through with the war. I told you."

"You may be right, again, I fear. If you were to get any permanent damage in the war, I do not know what I would do." Voldemort replied smugly. "But come, enough with this. It is time to rest."

Harry headed to his cage in hopes he could spend the night in there. Although, he knew there was no chance in this.

"Where do you think you're going, Harry?" you could hear the smug tone dripping from the Dark Lord's words.

Harry turn around. He knew what Voldemort wanted. He also knew there was no point in trying to put up a fight with all the madness.

The Dark Lord beckoned Harry to lie beside him, causing Harry to sigh. He would relent, but the man would get no farther than the butterfly kisses. Of course, Voldemort had other intentions.

As soon as Harry got into the bed beside the Dark Lord, he was immediately repositioned and his head was lying on Voldemort's arm. The Dark lord leaned over him and gazed with lust-filled eyes.

"It is good to see you becoming so obedient"-

"Save the bullshit," Harry mumbled, getting more and more frustrated with each speech from Voldemort.

Why would the Dark Lord want him? Surely there were more handsome, or prettier people. Besides, he was a boy. A _young boy_! The pedophile! Harry had to be…fifty or so years younger.

Of course, Voldemort began with stroking Harry's wings. His personal favorite thing, Harry had guessed. Harry felt like a teddy bear, Voldemort had him in such an embrace. He laughed at the thought. Voldemort with a teddy bear.

"Enjoying this, my pet?" Voldemort asked, clearly amused by the pleasure he thought he had given Harry.

"No, you bastard. I'd prefer to be in my _own _bed. In my _own _home." Harry said, agitated.

"But Harry, this _is _your home now. And it is your bed as well. One that you and I share." Voldemort said, nuzzling his nose into Harry's hair.

There was a pause. "You don't really think you're going to keep me here forever, do you?" Harry asked, having doubt himself he would escape.

"I'll do what I have to, my sweet."

Harry laughed again, something the Dark Lord enjoyed very much. "You can't be serious?" he questioned again.

"Shh." Voldemort said, arranging Harry so their faces were inches apart. Harry felt Voldemort's cold breath on his lips, "I'll do what I have to, my sweet."

He placed his lips against Harry's, shocking Harry and sending shivers down his spine. As Harry tried to pull away, Voldemort grasped his hair and pulled, gaining entrance certainly not permitted by Harry.

Voldemort slid his tongue along Harry's, sending a yelp from Harry. Voldemort could hear a muffled "Stop" and "No" but he carried on. The boy was his, and should learn his place quickly.

It seemed Voldemort had plenty of air, but Harry was quickly running out. His screams of protests did nothing, nor did his relentless kicking and pushing.

The kiss ended, and Voldemort looked at Harry, who was still trying to escape Voldemort's grasp.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. You. Sick. Bastard." Harry said, pounding his fist into Voldemort with each word. Minutes later, Harry stopped the fight.

What ever happened to _just _butterfly kisses? Harry had wondered, traumatized over being so violated.

"See how much easier it is to surrender to me Harry. Now I'll remind you of privileges, Harry. And your little show right there just lost you one."

Harry's eyes widened, wondering what exactly he could have possibly lost. Voldemort threw himself on top of the younger boy, holding Harry's arms over his head. With one free arm, he tugged on the waistline of Harry's pants.

"What are you doing?"

"I do believe pants aren't very befitting for you at the moment." Voldemort replied. He always wore that same, _sickening _smile.

Kicking ruthlessly seemed useless for Harry, and he certainly did not want Voldemort to continue in what he was doing. He turned his head, and bit the muscular arm.

"Love bites, Harry?" Voldemort asked, and with one swift movement he yanked the pants from Harry's legs.

By now the lights were completely off, and the temperature in the room was slightly chilled. Voldemort pulled a whimpering Harry into one last teddy bear embrace.

"Goodnight, love."

**End F l a s h b a c k**

The Boy-who-lived had not slept at all that night. Not one minute. Just yesterday he was eagerly waiting for the time when Draco would come back and visit. He was too tired for anything now, and his bed looked _so _inviting. Maybe Draco wouldn't mind reading a book while Harry slept a few minutes or hours.

Harry couldn't understand Voldemort. One minute he is out to kill Harry, and the next he wants him as a lover? _More like a slave_, Harry thought bitterly.

It wasn't fair, not that life ever was for Harry.

But now was time for sleep. For wonderful, glorious relaxation and rest. For him to close his eyes and drift off-

"_Harry_," Harry opened his eyes. Draco stood before him wet and wrapped in a sheet. No one accompanied him.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked warily.

"My Lord took it upon himself to give me a portkey activating twice each day." The blonde said, pointing at a ring on his finger, " It just so happened I was showering at the time it went off. May I borrow some clothes?" Draco questioned, looking as though those words were the hardest five things to say.

"Yeah, go grab whatever you want." Harry answered, and situated himself into a more comfortable position.

"You tired?" Harry heard Draco ask. "I know I didn't get an ounce of sleep last night. What was your problem?"

"Er…" Harry said, stuttering for an answer.

"Oh, right." Draco said, looking guilty. "You don't need to go into detail."

There was an awkward pause between the two boys, of which neither knew what to say.

But Harry wondered. Did _everyone _know he was Voldemort's…whore? Did this mean the Order did as well? Snape could have sent a message. But no, he did not want help from the order. He would get out of this on his own.

Finally, Draco spoke into the silence, "You don't mind if I just take a nap here, do you?" he indicated to the small black couch. "You seem pretty tired yourself…"

"Oh, that would be great. I'm exhausted." Harry said gratefully.

Draco immediately settled into the couch, and Harry snuggled under his blankets. Another awkward silence had filled the room. An air of the two teenagers past feuding filled the room.

Draco shifted his position on the couch. It looked much to small, and uncomfortable for him to _sleep _on.

The couch creaked again as Draco moved again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

"Draco!" Harry shouted, alarmed by his sudden outburst. "Would you like to share the bed?" Harry's eyes widened. He had just invited his former rival, a boy no less, into bed with him.

Harry was surprised when Draco responded, "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"No, we'll just split sides." Harry slid to the far end of the bed.

When Draco plodded onto the bed, the word awkward was an understatement. Thankfully, Draco had his own blanket, and they did not share one. Harry vaguely wondered what Voldemort would do if he were to walk into this scene.

Harry found himself relieved once again as he felt sweet oblivion drag him-

"Hey Harry," Harry nearly cursed the words spoken from Draco's mouth.

"Yeah?" Harry's voice sounded weak.

"How did you get your wings?" Draco replied curiously.

He knew this would be brought up sooner or later. He didn't really mind telling Draco, although. But it was not much of a story to tell.

"It's not much. I was sleeping, and felt _horrible _pains shoot through my back. That's just a summary I guess…" Harry drifted off. "They can be a pain."

"Mm, I know." Came the soft voice of Draco.

Harry wasn't sure whether Draco was becoming tired and just answering, but he questioned anyway, "You know?"

He looked at Draco who seemed to have a fearful and regretful look on his face. The blonde stood from the bed and through off his shirt.

"Draco, what the hell?" Harry shouted at the sudden action that came from Draco. What was he playing at?

"No, Harry, it's something else. Certainly not that." Draco said, disgust lingering in his tone.

"Fine, what is it then…oh."

Harry's sentence trailed away at the sight. In one swift movement, white beautiful feathers hung out of Draco's back into what Harry assumed may be a twelve or so foot wingspan.

_They were wings._

-

-

I originally planned for some slash interaction between Harry and Draco, but didn't put it. I hope you like the chapter.

I am going to be in Mexico for a bit, so please understand the delay in updates!

Have a Happy season everyone!

Werewolf777


	4. The next one

So I updated. I only have Wordpad to write with at the moment, so bear with me at the design of text.

Warnings: Non-con, Swearing

You know what? I don't even know if I'll choose to include DM/HP. We'll see how it goes.

As long as you guys get your HP/LV smut scenes, you're not gonna care how crappy the plot is, right? Lets all just pretend you agree. Yep, you do.

Thanks for everyone who submitted reviews and plots. I may use one of the plots suggested, and I'll be sure to thankyou if I use it. Right now, well, here goes nothing.

Chapter, well, the next one.

"PUT THOSE AWAY!" Harry whispered harshly, as though afraid somebody in the empty room would see. When Draco made no sign of movement, Harry lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. "NOW!"

"Get- OFF- of- me- Potter!" Draco struggled to say, and finally wound his way pinning Harry below him. He smirked, and his wings fluttered a bit. "No one tells me what to do."

"No, except Lord Voldemort, and your father. But otherwise, you are a free man, huh?" Draco looked as though he was about to retort at the comment, but Harry spoke quickly, "Seriously Draco, put on your shirt. If he walks in here and sees this..." Harry looked anxiously at the bedroom door outside his cage.

"Look, I'll put my shirt on, but I can guarantee he wont be in here until I'm gone. I don't want anyone seeing these things either, but it's about time you knew."

Harry looked around in disbelief, mouth slightly open. With his head in his hands, he sat down on the bed is a slouched position. Slowly, he looked up at Draco and laughed.

"Your lying. You are SO FUCKING LYING! All of this has got to be a lie, I know it. How do two worst enemies suddenly just sprout wings one day? No, I'm sick of lies. I bet I don't even have wings. You know, I'm sure of it. This is a dream, a fucking dream. It's always been that... It's always been a dream."

"Stop kidding yourself Potter. We don't have time for that, because we need to figure this out." Draco sat down on the chair opposite the bed.

"Yeah, you're right." Harry Agreed. "I don't understand this, but I'd like too..." Harry trailed off.

"Potter," (it was now Harry realized Draco had reverted to using surenames) "I don't know how you're going to find any info with the predicament your in. Maybe there's a chance you will be allowed permission to the library. For now, that's all you need to do. Find a way to get into the library, and only with permission. If he sees you heading to the library with such desperation, he'll probably want to know what it is your reading. So be cautious about that, Okay?"

"And what will you be doing?" Harry asked suspisiously.

"I'll be doing research too, you dolt. In my fathers library, though. I doubt I'll be granted access to the Dark Lord's exstensive library." The blond said to Harry and he pulled something out of his pocket which looked to be a broken silver picture frame. He held it up. "It's my portkey, and I think it's about time for me to go."

And Idea sprouted in Harry's head and he raced forward to Draco. "Let me go with you."

Malfoy sneered. "Do you think the Dark Lord is stupid enough to send me in here with this portkey when you could grab it and go? No, I am sure it is modified to fit to my size and weight and transport only me, you foolish git."

"Why are you being such a piss-off"- But Draco was gone.

0----------------------------------------------------------0

The next hour, Harry was alone. And those moments, he treasured.

But his happiness was not long-lived.

"I Showered this morning." Harry said stubbornly, as they were yet again in the tub, and Lord Voldemort was taking a special amount of time on Harry's left hand, lathering and rinsing.

"But I prefur you especially clean for the event that's to come in these short few days." the statement made Harry's eyes widen.

"And what exactly is too come in 'these short few days'?" Harry asked with a tone of suspiscioun.

"If I were planning to tell you today, I would have already mentioned it." At this Harry said nothing.

0----------------------------------------------------------0

"I can dry myself." Harry ground out irritably. "I'm"-

Voldemort silenced him with a kiss, and murmured, "But If I do not wish it, then it shall not happen."

As the Dark Lord combed through Harry's hair, the youth took to thinking. Was it possible that Lord Voldemort knew of Draco's wings, and knew that Harry was trying to find more information about their situation. Did the Dark Lord somehow know all that took place in the cage throughout the day?

It was late now, and Harry was held against the Dark Lord's chest in the bed they shared. Harry wondered if that before he came, a teddy bear had ever been in the teenager's place. He was able to stifle laughter, thankfully.

But his thoughts drifted to a more serious area. He voiced them aloud.

"Do you ever plan on letting me go? At all?"

There was silence, and then, "Do you ever plan on submitting to me?"

Though he what Voldemort would say soon after, Harry said, "No."

"Then that is my answer as well."

0----------------------------------------------------------0

"I'm being such a 'Piss-off' because I'm frustrated, okay?" Draco appeared in the cage and continued their conversation as though he had never left. With him, he held a green leather book.

"Wait a minute, you can bring things into here? Like, I don't know, a WAND perhaps! Maybe a gun so I can shoot that bastard!"

Draco gave Harry a weird look. "What's a gun? And no, mind you, if I happened to bring anything deemed a weapon to hurt or help you even this thing would not take me here, but to, well, I'm not sure, but the Dark Lord said I would not like it. You should have seen me pacing in anticipation whether this book would be accused as anything to take me to, well, wherever."

"Never mind, just, what did you bring?" Harry walked over and took the book from Draco. It was titled "Volaticus".

"He looked up, "Any clue what that means?"

"Absolutely none. Go on."

He flipped open to the first page and began to read out loud.

"This special breed, Blah, blah, blah, set by spell, blah blah blah, none of this is important Draco, blah blah blah, I think you found a dud book, blah blah- MATING?"

The two teens shared a glance at eachother and both uttered one word. "Ewww!"

0----------------------------------------------------------0

Well, enjoy it while you can. Yeah.  
Review, I guess.

Not betead. So there you go.


	5. What do you want?

**Rated M**

**Warnings: Non-con, Swearing**

**Here's your next chapter : ) **

"They expect _me_ to mate with _you_. Oh _please_!" Draco said with a snotty glare at Harry. He began to laugh.

"Well you're no prize yourself, you prick!" Harry yelled angrily.

Draco stopped laughing. "Excuse me?"

"I said"- Harry began, but was cut off.

"Oh, I heard what you said! I just can't believe a dirty half-blood would even dare-" But Draco was shorted as Harry jumped off the bed and onto Draco's back, pounding angry punches onto his rival.

Draco just laughed, not feeling Harry's puny blows.

"And how is this going to help us, I wonder?" Harry heard his words, and slid to the ground with a quiet thump.

"You're right," Harry whispered, eyes brimming with tears. "How is any of this going to help us? It's not," he told himself. "It's not. I'm in Voldemort's hands…and I can't defeat him this way…He's won…"

There was such silence, Harry looked up. "Draco?"

But Draco was gone. His portkey must have taken him away, and that meant…

Harry slowly turned around with dread building in his stomach. He prayed he was not there. He prayed-

"I'm glad you see things my way, Harry." Lord Voldemort stood before the cage with a sickening smile. The Dark Lord had seen him being so vulnerable, and that worried him.

Lord Voldemort placed his long-fingered hand in the cage expectantly. "Come here, Harry," he said in his cold voice.

Harry considered resistance. He considered suicide. He considered many things. But at the thought of his friends, he stood up, and walked forward with his head held high. Lord Voldemort would not get to him today.

As soon as Harry was placed on the ground, he grew to his original height. Soon, the cage to him was looking much less deadlier, and much less smaller.

There was silence as Lord Voldemort led Harry out of the room by his hand. As much fun as it was to humiliate the boy, he wanted Harry's full devotion and submission. Perhaps being gentle with him would win the boy's affection.

He lead Harry to a new room filled with beautiful furniture and tall windows. Voldemort sat on a cushioned chair, and pulled Harry into his lap.

"You've been good." The Dark Lord said, nipping at Harry's ear. Harry kept his eyes on the ground below. "And you know that earns you privileges. Now I'll ask you once. What do you want? Choose carefully." The last words were breathed into his ear and Harry's shivered.

Harry thoughts raced. It was hard to think with the Dark Lord planting kisses on him left and right, and he was worried that this was all a trick. He was worried, with that speech he made to Draco, who wasn't there at the time anyway, would trigger something in Lord Voldemort's head. Perhaps he wouldn't be able to see Draco. Perhaps…

"What would you like, Harry? I'll give you five seconds…" Lord Voldemort's voice made him panic.

"Five." What would Draco suggest what would help him?

"Four." Maybe he wanted-

"Three." He knew now, he wanted-

"A library." He breathed. "I want a library."

"And why now exactly do you want that? I'm asking purely out of curiosity, so you know." Lord Voldemort turned Harry around so they faced each other.

The green-eyed boy's mind went blank of excuses. And he knew the Dark Lord would soon read his mind for ideas…

"Are you plotting escape, precious?" Lord Voldemort leaned in to kiss Harry's lips. "Are you still thinking of ways to defeat me, after you just admitted I had won. Now that's not fair, precious. Don't be a sore loser…" Voldemort stole another kiss from the frightened boy. "I won't permit you a library. Think again. Ten seconds…"

"Ten."

"Don't count out loud, you bastard! I can't think like that!" Harry yelled, frustrated. Realizing what he had done, his eyes widened and he placed a hand over his mouth.

Lord Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Maybe I misjudged you, Harry. Maybe you do need a little more disciplining. Or maybe you are just frustrated because I don't pay enough attention to you, is that it?"

The raven-haired boy shook his head frantically. "No, I-I-I I'm fine!"

"Hmm…No, I don't' think so…I think," and Lord Voldemort put his hands on Harry's shoulders, his grip hard. "I think…_you are lonely._"

Harry saw his glare and whimpered. "I think"- he sobbed-"I'm lonely too…"

"That's good, precious." Lord Voldemort caressed the boy's face. "That's right. You can be with me tomorrow. In fact, I like you so much; you can stay with me forever."

**It's small I know, but the unedited version will be on my LJ soon…Once I figure out how to post stories on there. If anyone so badly wants to see it, then you can help me figure out how to post stories!!!**


	6. In which Harry Draco do nothing

Disclaimer: J.K. owns basically everything.

Rated M for Non-con and slash. So heed the fucking warnings. Oh yeah, M for swearing.

**I've written another chapter because I realized the fan-fiction world needs more poorly plotted non-con. **

**Also, I'm writing this listening to REM's Bad day on repeat. Well, it's not really on repeat, I just keep replaying it. But, my point is, I don't know how angst-like I can write this listening to such an upbeat song. So, here goes:**

"Please! Stop! I'm sorry," Harry choked out from his curled up position on the ground. "I wont do it again, I swear!" The curse ended and Harry continued to lie there on the floor, spilling silent tears. The Dark Lord had kept his promise and Harry had spent the day with him. When Harry _thought_ the Dark Lord was preoccupied with something, he tried to run. He hadn't even got three feet before the crimson-eyed man foiled his attempt.

Returning to his conversation, Lord Voldemort paid no heed to the miserable boy on the other side of the room, but instead was more interested in what his follower, Nott, had to say.

At the Dark Lord's approval, Nott began to speak again, "Yes, well, the order is without a doubt positive that you have the Potter boy." The Dark Lord laughed, and Harry began to listen more keenly to their discussion.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" The Dark Lord said, "I could have figured that out on my own. _Crucio._" The man fell to the ground and began to scream. Harry watched in horror, before taking his hands and covering his ears, trying his best to block out the terrifying screams. He clenched his eyes and tried to think of Ron, Hermione, and anything else that brought him from this Hell.

"Now leave, you Idiot." The Dark Lord watched his follower limp from the room, and then returned to his work.

Harry sat up, bringing his knees to his chest and circling his arms around them. "How can you just torture, or even kill someone that easily? "he asked. "Don't you have any regrets?"

"Why would I have any regrets?" The Dark Lord asked, not looking up from the desk he was sitting at.

"How could you not?" Harry asked incredulously. "That was a human being right there…That curse you used, it's brought so many people to death and insanity…You know, I don't even see why I'm asking you this." He sighed, stood up, and walked over to a row of books. His fingers skimmed along the titles. He assumed most of the books were about dark magic, but he almost fainted when he saw a book made up of green leather titled "_Volaticus_." That was the one Draco had with him that day.

Pretending he had seen nothing, he went over to another row of books and stood completely still when he heard a chair scrape back. Footsteps, Lord Voldemort's breath in his ear, "I believe you are trying to gain access to a privilege you have not yet gained. Go sit down." They both went in different directions, Harry empty-handed, but Lord Voldemort was carrying a green-leather book.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The minute the two returned to their rooms that night, The Dark Lord shoved the smaller boy into wall, holding both of Harry's hands in a tight grip. "I've wanted this _all_ day," the Dark Lord said, tugging at Harry's pant zipper.

"W-what are you doing?" Harry asked cautiously. Of course, he already knew what was about to happen, and he was about to do anything in the world to prevent it.

"What the hell do you think, Potter?" the Dark Lord asked, and immediately captured Harry in a kiss. "I have waited too long to do this." He whispered as he continued to discard Harry's clothing. "Oh, and after seeing you cry today, like you did, scream, and beg." Harry could see the older man's arousal, and he began to panic.

"No, no, please, not now. I'm not ready." Harry tried desperately, but was afraid this was only turning the sick tyrant on even more. "Not now, please!" He repeated.

Voldemort looked up, an almost crazed look in his eyes. "And why not? You're not _ready_? What makes you think I _care_ if you're read"-

Harry had taken the initiative and leaned forward as best as he could to kiss the Dark Lord full on the lips. The kiss lasted several seconds before Harry turned away, his face flushed from embarrassment.

"Please just give it a few more days…" Harry looked at the ground. "I'm still a"- he sighed heavily. "I'm still a virgin."

Lord Voldemort chuckled at Harry's statement. "You think I didn't know that? You practically _scream_ virgin, kitten." The Dark Lord looked at Harry's shamed expression. "But I'm going to wait anyway."

"Thank you!" Harry's eyes seemed to light up a little, and the Dark Lord held his arms open for Harry to be carried away to bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Draco!" Harry rushed up to greet the boy with a warm hug. He had been so happy since last night when he had persuaded the Dark Lord to change his mind.

"Ugh, get off me, you _half-blood_." But even Draco's negative comments had no effect on him.

And suddenly, Harry's moods dampened as he remembered his failure. He was unable to get access to a library. In fact, the only thing he had gotten was some extra time with the Dark Lord, and he had definitely not wanted that.

"I tried Draco, I really did. When I told him I wanted a library, he figured out that I only wanted it for purposes against him. So back to the drawing board, I guess." Malfoy gave him a funny look.

"What drawing board? There is no _drawing board _in here."

"It's a muggle expression, Malfoy. Anyway, did you find anymore information? Can you get me the hell out of here?" The green-eyed boy asked so eagerly.

"Whoa, have you considered what would happen to me if I just went off and kidnapped the Dark Lord's consort? Nothing good, mind you. I'd be tortured, killed, and then I'm sure they would find a way to revive me so they could do it again."

"What do you mean?" The smaller boy asked, his hopes crumbling.

"I mean, I just can't risk anything happening to me, I mean, I could be _killed_. Besides, it would be impossible to get you out of here. Think of the security and everything. I…oh, what the devil are you doing now?"

Draco stood there eying the pathetic form on the bed, sobbing its heart out. '_Oh, fuck.' _was all the blonde could think. Malfoy walked up to the other teen and sat down on the bed.

"I _can't _stay here, you bastard. He'll drive me insane. He'll break me! I wont be myself… He'll _rape _me, Draco. I don't want my first time to be with _him_. Not with him…"

"Well I can't do anything about it." And suddenly Harry sat up, and wrapped his arms around Draco. He kissed him.

"Maybe you can."

Hahahhahaha, no, I'm just kidding.

"Well I can't do anything about it." Draco gave Harry another glance and gave him an frustrated glare. "Fine, I'll see what I can do."

A/N this was going to be a much longer chapter but something just happened and I have to end it here. May update soon.

**Please PLEASE review.**


	7. Here's The Deal

Okay, here is the deal. I have ended the story. There are four possible results you can end on:

The first is LV/HP in the way where no, things do not go so well.

The second is DM/HP like originally intended.

The third, which was requested and made me gag, is LV/HP, where they finally _learn to love each other._

The last is Dobby/Harry.

Thank you all for sticking with my story for so long! It's much appreciated! You guys Rock!


	8. Possibility Number One

"So, what's this I hear from Draco about your little escape plan, Love?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks. The two were walking down a hallway, side by side, and this question had come totally unexpected.

"I, um, I'm not planning on"- Harry was cut off, for suddenly he was against the wall, Lord Voldemort's hands on his neck keeping him from breathing properly.

"Now, now, I've been good to you, kitten. You know I have. I've been patient, understanding"-

"You have not!" Harry choked out, and Riddle slapped him square in the face. The youth's eyes watered at the stinging pain on his cheek.

"About my patience," the Dark Lord continued, "quite frankly, I've run out. You've run out of chances, precious." Lord Voldemort opened the door beside the two of them and pointed to his bed. "Now get the hell in there and strip."

Harry stared. He had not ever seen the Dark Lord this angry before. He had lost his sophisticated composure and his eyes were the fiercest shade of red he would ever know.

Harry did know that he had a chance. He had a chance to run, to flee and escape, and he was going to take it. He turned, extending his wings, and flew. He was so close to the end of the hallway, he could make it, he could-

Harry screamed, for his wings were burning, the feathers shriveling to pieces. He found himself crashing into the floor. He lay there, a pathetic form in unbearable pain.

The youth heard footsteps, and his mind screamed _run_, because he knew punishment was near. He cried out when the Dark Lord grabbed a hold of his hair in a tight grip. Riddle pulled, and began to drag the boy down into his chambers. He shut and locked the door, placing various charms on the door while Harry sat and held his scalp, trying to soothe the sting.

"Get on the bed." Riddle said simply. "Get on the bed, or I will burn your wings to a point where they can not be healed." Eyes brimming over with tears, Harry slowly climbed on the bed and waited. It was getting darker outside, he thought, but the windows could always have just been charmed.

"Strip." Lord Voldemort commanded, and Harry's tears began to fall down his face. Knowing it was futile to resist, the boy slowly removed his shirt, shoes, and socks until all that was left were his pants and underwear.

"I'm giving you five seconds to get rid of the rest of it." The Dark Lord threatened and quickly Harry discarded his pants and boxers until all that was left was him, naked and shamed.

The Dark Lord advanced on him, taking off his outer robe. Harry felt vulnerable that Riddle was armed, still clothed, and he was left on a bed with only pillows as a weapon. They were comfy pillows, though, he noted.

Within seconds, the Dark Lord was on top of the boy, and Harry couldn't bear to look into the red eyes, instead opting to turn his head. He looked pitiful.

"Please don't do this..." he said quietly. "I told you, I'm not ready! You agreed to wait...I'm begging you...master." The youth was surrendering everything.

"Oh love, you're just _too late_," the Dark Lord simpered, sounding much like Umbridge. "You know what, Sweets? I'm a Dark Lord. And you know what I like to do? I like to torture people. I like to hear them scream. But you, now you're special. Usually I grow tired of the same person over and over again. But I'm pretty positive I could just fuck your brains out for the rest of your little life. I like hearing you scream, no, I won't grow tired of it Harry. You are like my vodka, Harry. You're my sweet taste of wine. Once I have one taste, I just want more and more."

"Please, just let me go, let me just have a normal life!" Harry sobbed.

"Hmm, maybe in your next life, it I ever let you die, which won't be anytime soon, Kitten. I just _adore _having you around." Had the Dark Lord lost his mind? He seemed almost insane. Well, more insane than he may have been before.

And Harry was entered, and it was the most horrible pain he had ever felt in his life. He wanted it to end, he wanted to die. He wanted to curl up and just shrivel away into nothing.

The Dark Lord was thrusting, and Harry was bleeding and screaming and begging. _Begging_ for it to end. The pleading only encouraged Riddle more, until finally he came inside the boy.

Riddle slid out and pulled the trembling boy close to him. "You'll learn to love it, Sweets. In fact, soon, I'm sure you'll learn to love _me _just as much. I'm all you have for the next eternity. Get used to it, love."

(Everybody, let's please give The Great Lord Voldemort a round of applause for raping the little shit. Now, Thanks for sticking with the story, I do appreciate it. I love your reviews, they meant lots to me. You guys rock!)


	9. Possibility Number Two

(Continued from Chapter 6)

**"I ****_can't _****stay here, you bastard. He'll drive me insane. He'll break me! I wont be myself… He'll ****_rape _****me, Draco. I don't want my first time to be with ****_him_****. Not with him…"**

**"Well I can't do anything about it." And suddenly Harry sat up, and wrapped his arms around Draco. He kissed him.**

**"Maybe you can."**

Draco stared at Harry for a few seconds in, not confusion, but something between uncertainty and lust. Oh, he had wanted this, he knew. But there was the Dark Lord to think about, and so much more.

Oh, FUCK IT

Draco shoved Harry back onto the bed, and the black-haired boy bounced a little before Draco pounced on him and pinned him down. They kissed again, and Draco's hands roamed Harry's body, his wings, his hair. He noticed there was just to much clothing.

He started undressing Harry, and the smaller took it upon himself to undo the Blonde's belt. Soon, there was nothing but skin on skin.

"Draco, I- I _need_"-

"I know, hold on"- he looked around for some sort of lubrication, but found nothing to use, so instead, he entered, unprepared for how the boy would react.

Harry screamed, in pain, but his eyes had dilated in pleasure. This was what he wanted, and it felt so right. (The author just realized that they mated like they were supposed to when the story had plot...yay...) He felt complete, as if Draco was this other half he had been missing for so long. If only Draco could take Lord Voldemort's place. If only...

"Gods, Draco"- it did not take long for the two of them, and soon they were curled up together without a care in the world.

"I don't understand it Draco, but I feel in love, I feel..." Harry trailed off and reached up to kiss Draco. They fell asleep within seconds.

---

Harry did not wake up in his cage, as he expected, but to new surroundings, much like a cell.

"Harry, Love," he heard Lord Voldemort sickening voice. He turned to yell at the man, to tell him not to call him that pet name, but then he saw Draco, nude, his wings standing out so bright against the dark. The blonde was bound, and looked beaten too.

"Draco? Draco?" Malfoy did not reply. He was in deep shit, he knew, and he feared talking to Harry would only make his own consequences worse.

The Dark Lord came over to Harry, grasping his face, "You've been naughty, Kitten. You told me you were not ready. You let that traitor take what's mine. You have _no_ more privileges left. Guess what?" The man said, pulling out a rather large knife, "_Flying is a privilege_."

"No!" Harry screamed, trying to run to the other side of the room, away from the older wizard. With a few quick steps, the Dark Lord was already beside Harry, who was sobbing now, trying his best to struggle away from the hold he was in.

"Would you rather watch me cut out the traitors?" Harry knew he was referring to Draco. "Because he's next in line. Now hold still, Harry, and I'll go easy on your boyfriend. If you're good, maybe I'll treat you to something nice later, does that sound nice?" Harry nodded silently. He could not speak. He was choking on his tears. His beautiful, black wings...sawed off? He couldn't imagine. He knew there was no asking to stop, there was no way the man would turn back.

"Okay Love, Lay down, and try not to hold back to much of your screams, I do enjoy hearing them."

YAY! (Okay, so it's not much of a happy ending, but you know, thanks for sticking with the story. I was hoping to continue and hopefully break 200 reviews, but I don't think that's going to happen. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and staying with my plot less story. You all ROCK!)


	10. Possibility Number Three

"Um, sir?" Harry whispered. The Dark Lord looked up from the book he was reading with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" The Dark Lord asked, amused by Harry's submissiveness, but not the fact he had been interrupted from his reading.

"I, well, I wanted to thank you for waiting. I...thanks." the boy blushed a delicious shade, and looked to the ground for comfort.

"Who said I was waiting for _your_ benefit?" Lord Voldemort asked, not wanting to seem soft. In all honesty, yes, he was waiting for the boy's consent. He preferred Potter be a willing subject. He wanted his full devotion, and possibly love.

"I, um, I thought," the boy stumbled over his words, stammering, "Never mind," he said quietly, and made a move to walk away. The Dark Lord was out of his chair and was beside Harry within a few quick strides. He encircled the boy in his arms, and Harry almost seemed to lean into the embrace.

"Would you like to let me know when exactly you will be ready?" Lord Voldemort said, his break warm against Harry's neck.

"I was thinking now," Harry said shyly. The Dark Lord was stunned, but his expression remained emotionless.

"You're sure?" he asked, curious as to why the boy had finally come to his senses and realized the Lord had only the best intentions.

"Yes...unless you don't want to," Harry finished quickly. He was not sure what he was getting himself into. "Can you be gentle?" he questioned hopefully.

"I just want you to be comfortable. I'll take it slow."

And blah blah blah they've been happy ever since. GAG.


	11. Possibility Number Four

You guys are some sick motherfuckers for wanting to get in on some Dobby/Harry.


End file.
